


Say you wont let go.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Ships It, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Platonic Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sam Is So Done, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since you met the Winchester boys you had always has a good relationship with the two of them. They treated you like the little sister they never had and you were constantly bickering like an old married couple with Dean. But with Sam it was different, he was sympathetic and comforting, not to mention handsome, but you could never see it going anywhere. He would never feel that way, he thought of you as his annoying little sister that he loves platonically, nothing more.The reader has been hunting with the Winchesters for a while and is slowly falling in love with Sam. But just as he is starting to show signs that he loves her back, a case comes and threatens to destroy everything.lots of dean and reader bickering (platonic)and jealousy





	1. Hoofprints

“Damnit!”  
Dean’s voice rings out from the connecting bathroom to my left. You giggle as he barges out wearing just a towel and an angry look on his face.  
“I dig the look, old man.” You say triumphantly as Dean uses his hands to comb his hair rapidly. He gives you the Winchester bitchface. His hair is now becoming increasingly white as he tries to get the flour out, it causes you to completely bust out laughing.  
You hear a sound at the door and see Sam walk in, his arms filled with fast food bags. He almost drops the food when he sees Dean.  
“What’s going on here?” He asks, knowing that you're the one who caused it.  
“Just teaching Dean a lesson about stealing” You answer with a smirk.  
“By putting flour in the hair dryer?” Dean yells. “My hairdryer.” You correct as you and Sam burst out laughing. The look on Dean’s face is enough to stop an entire army in its tracks, but to you and Sam he just looks like a sad puppy.  
"Fuck you." He spits out as you continue to laugh triumphantly.  
"Um, no thanks. why don't you go fuck yourself? I don't want whatever STD the slutty girl from last night gave you."  
Dean let’s out a groan as he returns to the shower to wash the white substance out. You look over at Sam as he sets down the food and opens up his laptop.  
You had first met the Winchester brothers on a hunt with Bobby. He had introduced you to the boys and you ended up keeping in touch and calling each other if they needed backup. They had often called you when they needed bait, and you had asked them when you had a big case you couldn't handle alone.  
Ever since you met the Winchesters you had always had a good relationship with the two of them. They treated you like the little sister they never had and you were constantly bickering like an old married couple with Dean. But with Sam it was different, he was sympathetic and comforting, not to mention handsome, but you could never see it going anywhere. He would never feel that way, he thought of you as his annoying little sister that he loves platonically, nothing more. It made your heart break when he hooked up with girls from the bars you stopped at. But what were you to say that would not ruin your good relationship with the brothers.  
You heard Sam digging through the bag to find his salad and snap yourself out of the thought spiral. You grabbed your laptop and joined Sam at the small table. You put your own laptop on the table next to his and became comfortable. He handed you your burger and the motel was filled with the sounds of eating, running water and the tapping of computer keys.  
It wasn't long till Sam found something.  
“So I think we're looking for some kind of demon. But something's weird about all the murders.” He stated.  
“Well were hunters, everything is weird, you've gotta be more specific.” You responded with a tinge sarcasm in your voice.  
"Um, the only shoe prints at the scene were the vic's and hoofprints."  
"Hoofprints? Ok yep, that weird. Can demons possess animals? And why a horse?" you asked quizzically.  
“I don't think so, and I definitely hope not, that would add a whole other challenge I am not ready for.”  
“Why? Does poor little Sammy not want to kill a sweet little demon bunny”  
You say in your cutesiest baby voice.  
“Hey, sweetcakes only it allowed to call him that and yes, bunnies are freaking scary,” Dean replies, his head popping out of the bathroom, before retreating back to fixing his hair (without the hairdryer)  
“Would you like to share your feelings with the group?” you say, being overly sweet and sarcastic.  
“He's just had a hard time with rabbits after he learned about the Easter bunny” Sam answers, and you both start laughing again.  
“A large rabbit invading people's homes and hiding things, it sounds like something we’d hunt.”  
Laughter erupts from your mouth when you hear him say it so sincerely. You end up clutching your stomach and leaning on Sam as he chuckles loudly.  
You look up and realize that his face is inches away from yours. You abruptly stop laughing and stare at him as he glances down at you, a warm feeling quickly takes over you and you swiftly turn away and reposition yourself on your own chair, and try and refocus yourself on the task at hand. You start to feel a blush creep up your face as you try and hide it with your hands. You glance over at Sam quickly and he catches your eye. You quickly look back to your laptop, trying to concentrate, but to no avail.  
“Get a room.” Dean says as he starts to change into his several layers of flannel. “Go get yourself a room.” You quickly retort as you search up the address of the morgue.  
“The morgue is just around the corner, and so is the police station. We should get our fed suits on.” You said getting up to dig through your duffle bag to try and find your black FBI outfit.  
“No way, I just got changed, I ain't wearing no monkey suit today, princess.”  
“Well then just Sam and I will go.” you say glancing over at Sam who gives you a small smile and a nod before continuing to research

 

You casually chat with Dean while you get dressed, pulling on the supper tight skirt, and noticing the look on Dean’s face when you bend over to grab your blouse.  
“Keep it in your pants, pretty boy.” You joke as you button up the shirt and tuck it in.  
He snickers back and replies.  
“Keep dreaming sweetpea, you ain’t never getting a taste of this, sugar.” He says jokingly as you roll your eyes at him and attempt to put on your shoes.

An hour later and you're pulling up in the Impala. Sam gets out quite gracefully for a moose, while you struggle with your shoes, skirt and blouse. Seriously, women's suits are like torture devices, and you actually have experience with those.  
Sam looks over at you as you shimmy, trying to pull down your skirt. You look up at him and give him a small smile as you start to try and walk in the heels. It turns out that even with 4-inch heels on your still no closer to Sam's height.  
As soon as you walk into the morgue you flash your badges and get an all expense paid visit to see dead bodies; yay. The mortician explains that all of the victims were torn up, crushed and devoured, all in the course of a week. You decide to use the torturous suit to your advantage and casually flirt with him and he gives you more info than he would normally. He ends up explaining that it was believed to be an animal attack, but had never seen any other attack look like these. Sam asks him some questions, but nothing strange has happened besides the murders.  
You also notice that Sam is acting weird and is ignoring you slightly. He keeps interjecting you while you're talking to the mortician.You try to dismiss it, but it's really getting on your nerves.  
You and Sam bid him goodbye and returned to the car. You pull out of the parking lot and head back to the dingy motel After a silent minute or so, you pipe up.  
“All signs pointed to a werewolf, except the hoof prints. A werewolf attack usually looks like a nasty animal attack, but this was different. All the victims were female, all the crime scene had hoof prints, and they were all left in the same grotesque state.”  
Sam remains quite, with his gaze fixed on the road ahead. You fidget as you wonder if you did something to upset him.

Time passes slowly until you pull up to the motel and he finally answers.  
“I don't know. You should talk to Dean about it.” and that's it, nothing more, nothing less, just a simple sentence that tells you everything you need to know. Sam Winchester is jealous.  
Sam is easy to read. You probably knew him better than you knew yourself. You've known him long enough to be able to predict his emotions with a simple sentence, if said in the right tone at the right time. With Dean, it was harder, mostly because he keeps his cards so close to his chest.  
You swivel around to face him. “Is that what you think, that…” but before you could finish your sentence the driver's door slam shut and your left sitting by yourself in the car. A single tear falls gently down your face as you see him enter the room.

You never let your emotions get to you. Being with the Winchesters inforced that even more, there were no tears for bloodshed, and no words wasted on emotions. But now you let it all go. All the suffering of never having Sam there on hunts for those months after Dean was in purgatory, and the thoughts of him with Amelia. Or when he was soulless and hadn't told you he was alive. The years worth of suffering, and the loss you felt when he fell into the pit.  
But most importantly, the fear that he would never love you as much as you loved him. Maybe the jealousy was I sign. A small glistening snowflake falling in a downpour of rain. Maybe there was hope yet. You just need to show him how much you cared, and maybe that would be enough.

 

That night you sleep with Dean and remind yourself why you had never so before. He was a kicker. He had a habit of rolling around and stretching his large limbs out until you had no space left. You quickly decided to just crash on the couch. you drunkenly stumbled over, still tipsy from a night at the bar. You slowly fell asleep cuddling your pillow close to your chest.  
You groggily awoke to find that you were back in bed. Sams bed to be exact. You sat up slowly and peered around the dimly lit room. A headache was already growing and you knew already how hungover you were. Dean was still sleeping in the bed next to you, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. You figured he had been nice this morning and had transferred you to his bed when he left for his morning run. You sighed as you sat on the edge of the bed and dredged up the memories of last night.


	2. All the Pretty Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You relive the moments of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains harsh language and is angsty do tread carefully.  
> I was inspired by @theychosefamily67 who used the same song (All The Pretty Girls by Kaleo) and wrote an amazing fic, go check it out!! (It’s called Lay Me Down)

You dregged up the memories last night.

I sat alone in the car for almost half an hour before Dean came bardging out side. He had a look of anger as well as sympathy as he stormed over and sat down in the drivers seat, slamming the door. He was trying hard to contain himself when he saw my bloodshot eyes, red from crying.

Do you want to talk about it  
No. but I will soon. Just let me be.

He didn’t leave but he also didn’t get any closer. The silence continued, but I felt reassured by his presence and that was enough. After a while he gently wrapped his arm around me as the tears started to fall again and I was left hyperventilating. My breath coming out in fast short bursts.  
Finally after I had let out all of my tears and all that was left was ragged breath and a sniffle, I told him.  
That Sam was angry that his actions had hurt my feelings. How he had ignored me and contradicted me at every turn. But I steered clear of my romantic feelings, knowing the teasing that would get in the future.  
Finally Dean spoke.  
Let’s go to a bar

  
The bar blurred around me as I stumbled over to Dean. The alcohol had hit me fast and I was already tipsy. I plopped down into the bar stool next to Dean and leaned against him as he looked around the bar, settling his eyes on a hot blonde chick in the corner.  
Go talk to her  
I urged as he continued to openly stare at her.  
He just chuckled slightly and turned his attention back on me. Dean was usually the one to make the first move but today he was going slow. We had ben sat at this bar for over half an hour and he hasn't even husled a game of pool, somthing was definitely off.

Well im leaving  
I said as I wobbled of the stool.  
Dean grabbed my arm and helped me down.  
I was thinking of heading back anyway  
he replied.  
No chick?  
I slurred as we neared the exit.  
Just you  
No chick flick moments Dean  
I joked  
The cool air outside hit me in the face as we made our way to baby. And somehow it slipped out.  
Id rather have the younger winchester anyway.

Sam? You like him?  
Get over yourself Dean, I never would have picked you in a million years, plus I mean look at him….

I continued blabbering in your drunken haze, no recognicion of the barriours sober (Y/N) had put in place.  
Dean just stood there a mix of amusment and uttershock displayed on his face.

 

 

“Fucking shit!” you yelled “COULD I HAVE BEEN ANY DUMBER”  
“Sounds like you remembered our little talk.” Dean said groggly. He slowly sat up to face you as you held your head in your hands. “Oh my god I am so stupid. Why did I tell you. I was so drunk.”  
You rambld on as Dean leaned over and ran his hand over your hair slowly and comforting.  
You looked up and gave him your best Winchester bitch face  
”You cant tell him”  
He put his arms up in surrender  
“I promise”  
“Thanks.”  
“Is that why he hurt your feelings, is there another girl? Beacuse I remember how you acted around Amilia .”  
“No, I think its the opposite, I think he is jealous of me.”  
“You?, no wonder. You’ve been flirting up a storm the last couple hunts. It really helps to have feminine charms on a hun.”  
You chuckled as you thought back to the last hunt and that little black dress.  
“Why did I let you talk me into being bait again?”  
“Because you love me.”  
Dean said giving you a smirk and a wink.  
“Oh get over yourself Winchester” You replied, rolling your eyes.  
“I’m going to hop in the shower” you started as you stood up feeling better after a chat with Dean.  
“Just don’t use up all the hot water” he yelled back as you started to collect your clothes and toiletries.

The hot water felt amazing as it drives off your skin, washing away the sins of last night. You just hoped that dean would keep quiet and let you work this out yourself. The last thing you wanted was for him to go into ultimate big brother mode.  
Soft music was drifting out of your phone as you softly sang along. The minutes drifted by as you scrubbed your body clean.

The soft sound of an acoustic guitar filled the washroom. The lyrics hit your heart like a bomb as you sang along.

All the pretty girls like Samuel  
Oh, he really doesn’t share  
Thought it’s more than he can handle  
Life is anything but fair, life is anything but fair

You thought of his eyes, the sparkling hazel and the different colours within. His smirk he gave you early in the morning and late at night when he sat at the bar next to you. His warm embrace and the smell of his soft hair tingling your senses.

So won't you lay me, won't you lay me down  
Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down  
Won't you lay me, won't you lay me down  
You lay me, won't you lay me

But you also thought of all these perfect Sam ‘things’ he did with other girls, the way his eyes crinkle at the edges when he laughs at a joke, or his hair when they run their perfectly manicured fingers through it. How he grips their arm as they stumble out of the bar, 50% alcohol and 0% commitment.

The first tears gently cascaded down your face, mixing with the warm water. Your arms crossed over your chest as your chest heaved and your hair fell over your face, creating a curtain and hiding your bloodshot eyes.  
You continued to mumble the words as your knees bent and you found yourself a bawling mess, sitting curled up on the floor of the crappy motel shower.

Oh, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait for you  
Yeah, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait for you  
Oh, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait for you  
Oh, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait for you

  
For you to lay me, won't you let me down

  
The room is empty when you exit the steamy bathroom. Everything is just as you left it. The only thing different is the coffee and bagel on the table, alongside a note from Dean.

I heard you in the shower, I hope you’re alright. I’m always where if you want to talk about it. And remember, it’s a good thing, it means he likes you back.  
Me and Sammy are gonna go interview the witnesses, be back by dinner. If not back by then, then somethings wrong unless I call you.  
-Dean


	3. You Did Good Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover what is killing the women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m updating twice in one day! I feel very accomplished even after not uploading for a month. Sorry.  
> I hope you like this chapter. It doesn’t have swearing and is a little more romantic with little angst.

“KELPIE!” Your voice rings in the motel room as you jump up from your chair, knocking the chair you were sitting on to the floor. The discovery of the type of monster was deserving of a drink, and you helped yourself to the bottle of whiskey.   
After scouring the web for hours you had landed upon an article about Scottish myths and legends. The case matched the lore almost perfectly.  
It turns out the monster is a Kelpie which is a Celtic water demon that can transform into human form but is more formally a horse. In human form it’s usually a male and attracts young woman for sacrifice to pagan gods.  
It retains hoof prints when in human form and that would explain the prints, and the victims state was in alignment with the lore.  
You quickly scrambled to find your phone so you could call Dean and inform him about your discovery. You punched in his speed dial number and adjusted the phone against your ear.

No more than 10 minutes later and the impala was pulling up into the parking spot out front. The boys made their way inside while you continued to sort through papers at the desk.  
Dean came over and looked over your shoulder at the research you’ve done.  
“You did good kid.” He said patting you on the back as he walked around to collect the food they’d bought for dinner.  
Sam then came and plopped himself down on the chair across from you. It took all your strength not to look up at him.  
His legs gently nudged yours as he tucked himself under the table, and you felt a tingle when your legs brushed.  
Sam was having a harder time controlling himself and was openly staring at you, no intent of stopping. Your breath hitched as he reached over and grabbed your hand on the table.  
You glanced up, startled by his actions.  
“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings”  
Your brain went into a frenzy when he said this. Why is he just now apologising? How’d he know that he hurt my feelings? He didn’t see me cry did he? Did Dean tell him? Yep, Dean.  
But while your head was spinning you answered meekly   
“ uh, ya, it’s ok.”  
“No it’s not!” Deans voince rang out.  
“Jealousy Sam? Really? You let your feelings for (Y/N) almost ruin the hunt.”  
“Oh come on Dean, leave it alone. And I didn’t almost ruin the hunt, you did.”  
Your head still whirled as the brothers fought. But as Sam yammered on about Dean ruining the hunt, you quietly closed your laptop.  
Standing up the intention of leaving, you started to make your way past Sam.  
The words were ringing in your ear.  
You let your feelings for (Y/N) almost ruin the hunt.  
Your feelings for (Y/N)  
You wavered as you neared the door. The motel room began to spin and in focus. Your breath caught in your throat and reached, panicked, at the counter.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up alone, so you go to the only place you could imagine the boys are at, a coffee shop.

You woke blinded. The bright lights bore into your eyes as you blinked them rapidly, creating a strobe effect. You transferred your weight to your elbows and lifted your head up, scouring for signs of life. The boys were gone, along with their jackets and shoes, no surprise, but they also took your carefully cultivated notes and hunting supplies. They were hunting without you. Those assholes!  
Wiping off the covers, you jumped from the bed and raced to get ready. You pulled on a jean jacket combat boots, as well as grabbing a small handgun and round of silver bullets.   
With the impala gone your only choice was to walk to the cafe were all the vics were last seen, it seemed like your best lead as to where the brothers would be.  
A small jingle rang out as you open and stepped through the door. The cafe was a quaint space, filled with missed matched antique furniture and the smell of coffee. You strode to the counter and ordered a plain black coffee and a muffin, before settling into a big chair in a corner.  
There was no sign of the Winchesters, and the barista hadn't seen them. You had no other leads and your only option was to finish your coffee and act as bait. You vaguely fit the description of the victims and you had been planning on doing it anyway before the guys ditched you.  
You were sure that it was Deans idea and that Sam had put up a fuss but still, leaving after you blacked out? Who does that? Them obviously. It was no surprise though, You had always been a third wheel. They loved you, of course, the whole family don't end in blood and all, but you knew that if it came to it, they would always pick there brother over you. It broke your heart to think about it, but deep down you knew it was true, you would always come after. You knew why too, they had grown up together, Dean practically raised Sam. You only met them right after Dean came back from hell. You would never have what they have, you've expected it. They will always pick each other.  
Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone sitting down in the chair next to yours.  
You glanced over and almost choked on your coffee.   
He was hot. He was not hot in the cute and sweet way, but in the way that makes your heart beat faster, and your breath hitch. He is the kinda guy you want to fuck senseless not go on a date with. Everything about him was perfect.  
He glanced up from his laptop caught your eye. He gave you a charming smile and introduced himself.you scrambled to reply   
"(Y/N)"  
He chuckled at your apparent fluster and complemented your hair. The chatter of the cafe was drowned out as you focus solely on the stranger. Everything else melted out of existence.  
You leaned in close, stroked his shoulder and laughed at his jokes.  
The Winchester brothers were the last thing on your mind as you strode out of the quaint cafe arm in arm with the perfect stranger.  
"What do you think your doing"  
"Its the middle of a hunt"   
"Where were you"  
"Who is he"  
"Where are you going now"  
The questions rang out, drilling into your ears, snapping you back to reality, back to the street out front. Faced with a mountain of testosterone and anger. The Winchesters.

"Really (Y/N), him? Why did you leave the motel room? You blacked out for god's sake."  
You were standing in front of the motel room. Sam had waited until you guys had gotten back to the motel before he unleashed his wrath. Dean was usually the confrontational one. The one that got mad when you screwed up on hunts or almost got yourself killed. Sam was the one who comforted you after.   
"Well, you weren't there when I woke up, I went to go find you," You answered, trying to defuse the situation.   
"At a coffee shop."  
He practically spat at me. You took a step back, he was getting angrier by the second.  
"Yes, its the place were all the vics were last spotted, I thought you would be there."  
You regained your confidence and crossed your arms in front of your chest. Sam was really getting on your nerves. First the jealousy than the ignoring and then all the protective shit.  
"Well, obviously you were fucking wrong."  
He roared as he entered back into my personal space. His face was now closer than ever.  
"Duh"  
You yelled back, standing your ground.  
"You should have been more careful."   
Oh here it goes, the old be more careful shit. If he says more thing about being careful or him protecting you he is getting a hard hit on the head.   
You swiftly retort  
"What are you turning into Dean now? I went to a coffee shop Sam, not a serial killers house."  
"Shut up."  
Oh, that was it, the last straw, he was asking for it now.  
"Make me"  
"Fine." Before you could snap back his body hunched over and his lips collided with yours. His soft lips easily melted into yours as you rested your hands on his chest and his large hands went to your hair.  
But before it started it was over. He gently pulled back as you fluttered your eyes open and smiled sweetly up at him, almost forgetting the argument, almost.  
"This doesn't mean I forgive you."  
"Oh, I know."  
And with that, he was kissing you again.


	5. Ready To Call It Quits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the coffee shop, interviewing witnesses, and confessing feelings.

The next day was actually hunting day. Today you gather up all the silver bullets we can find, strap down knives, pocket guns and layer up on flannels. Today is like any other day to you guys. Saving the world. Saving people, hunting things. The family business.  
Unlike the brothers who are wearing their signature flannel plus cargo jacket and jeans, you are wearing a flowery dress. Not your proudest moment. Sure you're used to dresses, the tighter and skimpier the better when your bait. But a sweet summer dress, no. It felt wrong, this was other you, you were impersonating what your life could have been like, would have been like.  
You were never going to have an apple pie life as Dean called it, nothing close. Yet for some reason dressing like this showed the other Y/N. the Y/N that drank soy lattes and bought all her clothes at small shops downtown. The Y/N that didn't know how to load and fire a gun, or know how to kill a vampire. The oblivious Y/N, the one that didn't go to hell and back a thousand times. The better one.  
You chided yourself, your life was fine, sure the horrible water pressure in motel showers was getting on your nerves, and yes the lack of sleep makes you cranky. But you have a good life. You saved the world, you have the Winchesters. You have Sam. And that’s enough,  
Last night you thought back to that coffee shop. What were you thinking, him, that perfect stranger, why did you get yourself so hung up on that man? You were glad they had shown up at the right time. You just wished that it hadn’t gone down that way. He got away.  
Walking back you had released. The shoes he was wearing were odd, kinda lumpy and not a normal shape. You had stopped in your tracks and grabbed onto Dean's shoulder. By the time you guys ran back he was gone, so you were trying again. Maybe the dress will work.  
You slung a vintage looking purse over your shoulder and exited the motel room. The boys were stuck researching with bad coffee and stale bagels as you took to the town, passing by cute shops and restaurants. Remembering them for later.  
You ordered the same thing as last time and settled down in the same plush seat, hoping that it would help. You waited patiently as the clock ticked and your coffee grew cold. Just as you were about to call it quits, a man strolls in through the door.

THE DAY BEFORE  
The harsh sounds of Metallica blared from baby's speakers as Dean drummed his fingers to the beat. Sam fidgeted with his cheap suit and ran his hand through his hair in a continuous loop. After five munites, Dean had had enough.  
"Whats your problem, stop with the fidgeting, your making me uncomfortable."  
"Sorry." Sam mumbled back, only half listening.  
"Spill it."  
"What?" Sam answered, finally tuning into the conversation.  
Dean left no hesitation before he barked back.  
"What I said, spill it. I know something up, let's just skip the part where we deny we feel something and confess. We cant be robots forever."  
"It's nothing." Sam replied, almost begging Dean to stop.  
"No, it's not"  
"Well, it's not something."  
"Then what would make it something?"  
Sam groaned, and finally gave in to Deans demands  
"If she liked me back." he said sharply.  
"Y/N?" Dean said, playing along, knowing full well who he was talking about. It was no surprise, and it was crazy that she didn't already know.  
"No the queen of England, yes Y/N Dean, haven't you noticed." He replied snarkily.  
"Oh, I've noticed, and I've noticed her too."  
"You like her too?" Jealousy bubbled up in Sam again. This was not the first time that Dean had gotten to a girl first. Girls in the dumpy bars basically threw themselves at Dean.   
"No dummy, you went to Stanford. Wheres your brain. I've noticed her noticing you." Sheesh, what would it take for him to finally realize?  
Sam stayed silent. Y/N liked him back, this was a game changer. All this time he had held himself back because he had thought that she would never like him back.   
The sound of AC/DC filled the car as they swiftly pulled into a driveway. 

Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
I was caught   
In the middle of a railroad track  
(thunder)  
I looked around  
And I knew there was no turning back  
(thunder)

Sam sighed as Dean pounded his fists on the steering wheel. Sam took the chance to escape and exited the vehicle, looking back at his idiot brother as he waited with his hands in his pockets, for the song to end.  
Most people thought that he was the nerd, always caught up in a book, tv show, or movie. He focused on school and got good grades. He was constantly referencing star wars or lord of the rings or some other popular series. He had a soft spot for libraries and cute coffee shops. He had gotten into Stanford for goodness sake.  
What people didn't realize was that Dean was ten times as bad as Sam. Sure he didn't read the books, but he worshiped the movies. Dean was actually the one that had introduced most of them to Sam. Dean was also a huge music freak and, like now, would stay in the car just so that he could continue to listen to a song he liked.   
Most people never believed they were brothers much fewer cousins. This helped profusely when the posed as feds. But there was the odd moment when they would be so coordinated with each other it was almost scary. Other than that they were almost opposites.  
Maybe that what made them get along so well, or what pulled them apart. All Sam knew was that since Y/N had been with them, they had gotten on ten times better. No stupid arguments. No drunk fights after closing time. No passive aggressive shit, it was almost like they were in a constant therapy lesson. The truth went spilling out of them. It was probably all Y/N's doing. She was the peacekeeper. Cutting Dean of before he got too drunk, ending petty arguments, making sure they got more than three hours of sleep.  
With the loud thwack of the car door and the scrapping of gravel underfoot, Sam came back to reality. Dean patted him on the back as he passed, and the two brothers headed for the house.  
After series of knocks on the worn down door, they were ready to call it quits. Just as they were ready to step down the first creaky stair, the door squeaked open behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! wow, I'm kinda starting to upload on more of a schedule, if you can call it that. Sorry, I left it open on a bit of a cliffhanger. If any of you were confused as to what happened in this chapter, as I did kinda not mention it, here's a tiny explanation.  
> the DAY BEFORE part takes place in the time while Y/N is figuring out the monster. Dean writes in the note that they are going to interview witnesses and family members. The talk takes place on the way to interview someone.   
> For more of the story, you've got to wait until I upload the new chapter. :)  
> Please comment and give me kudos!  
> xx


End file.
